1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to slumber pillows, and in particular to a dual-function transformable pillow that in its normal mode functions as a comfortable head rest, and in its transformed mode assumes a figurative form to serve as a plaything.
2. Status of Prior Art
A conventional pillow acts as a support for the head of a reclining individual and generally takes the form of a rectangular fabric bag filled with feathers, down, a foam-plastic pad or plastic fibers which produce a soft, compressible body. Pillows are often provided with a removable pillow case made of linen or cotton which protects the pillow from dirt. Hence when the pillow case is soiled, it can be removed and cleaned, the pillow itself remaining untouched.
In the case of children, a pillow also serves as a comforter; for when the head of a child rests on a pillow and is in intimate contact therewith, the soft pillow becomes warm and acts as a warm nest which imparts a sense of security to the child. Thus, in the mind of a child, a pillow ceases to be an inanimate object. Children also use pillows as playthings, and so-called pillow fights in which children hurl pillows at each other are commonplace.
To further personalize a pillow and to give it individuality, it is known to so shape or contour the pillow as to create a figurative form. Thus, the U.S. Pat. Nos. D. 258,406 to Elbaum et al. and Hayes 2,961,668 show pillows in figurative forms. In the Hayes patent, the pillow includes simulated head and body portions as well as elongated arms that can be wrapped about the neck of the sleeping child so as to stimulate cuddling of the child by an older person.
The practical drawback of a contoured pillow which has a figurative form is that this form is not well suited to carry out the primary function of the pillow, which is that of a head rest. Best suited for this purpose is the conventional rectangular pillow.
Normally, the head of the reclining child rests on the center of the rectangular pillow, so that if in the course of sleep, should the head be shifted to either side of center, it will continue to be supported by a side portion of the pillow. But should the pillow itself be head shaped as in the Hayes patent, then the head of the child will roll off the pillow when the head shifts to one side in the course of sleep. Thus by contouring of the pillow, one sacrifices to some degree its normal head rest characteristics.